Rodzina
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Los años habían pasado, lentos, maravillosos, con sus buenos y malos momentos. Con todas sus estaciones, en cada una algo nuevo, esplendido y sorprendente. Ahora, con sus familias, amigos y grandes momentos que les esperaban por delante. Claro, antes tendrían que sufrir lo que respecta a cuidar a sus hijos adolescentes.
1. Chapter 1

_Rodzina_

_[Y como soy bien ocurrente para los títulos, solo traduje la palabra familia al polaco… Soy un fiasco xD]_

_Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, menos los futuros Oc, del cual solo me pertenece una._

_Los años habían pasado, lentos, maravillosos, con sus buenos y malos momentos._

_Con todas sus estaciones, en cada una algo nuevo, esplendido y sorprendente._

_Ahora, con sus familias, amigos y grandes momentos que les esperaban por delante. Claro, antes tendrían que sufrir lo que respecta a cuidar a sus hijos adolescentes__._

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá!- aquel estridente y femenino grito se escuchó por toda la casa de los Midorima.<p>

-Quería, créeme cuando te digo que te escuchamos sin la necesidad de que grites-respondió con pesadez un pelinegro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto irónicamente- Pues no lo parece...- dijo entre dientes cruzando los brazos y volteando la mirada.

-¿Que paso ahora?- se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de una plaza, imaginándose un poco la situación.

-Papá me siguió durante _toda_ mi cita- dijo colocando los brazos a los costados y con la voz fuerte y encolerizada, así como remarcando la palabra _toda_.

-...- Takao no dijo nada, solo espero.

3... 2...1...

-¡Kazunari!- el grito de la cabeza de la familia tan presente como de costumbre-¿No dirás nada a tu hija?-

Midorima Shintarou, cabellos verdes igual que sus ojos, alto, de piel blanquecina, y un carácter algo complicado, acomodo sus lentes y observo a su hija con enojo mal disimulado.

-Ni siquiera se la historia... De hoy- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, sabiendo ya como eran su marido y su hija.

-¡Él!-señalo a su padre, importándole poco su buena educación-¡Me siguió a mi cita con Shito-kun y lo arruino todo!-

-El idiota se propaso contigo-

-¡Que me abrace por la espalda, no es propasarse!- grito- ¡Solo me abrazo!-

-Tenía peores intenciones contigo- se defendió.

-¡Aah!-

El drama se había desatado en la casa Midorima, como cualquier otro día normal, agradecía que su hijo no estuviera en casa, de ser así las cosas serían peor.

-¡No volverás a salir con él!- dictamino Sinario

-Ni con nadie mas- completo ella, sabiendo de memoria aquella típica frase de su padre- Me quedare soltera y con cuarenta gatos-dijo con ironía- mamá de mi parte no tendrás nietos... Agradécelo a tu esposo-

-No, claro que no- Kazunari se levantó- Tu tendrás esposo e hijos-

-¡Kazunari!- grito a su esposo- Mi princesa no se casara, hasta cumplidos los cincuenta-

-¡Papá/Shintarou!- gritaron _madre_ e hija.

Siguieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que la más joven se cansó y se retiró a su habitación.

. . .

Subió las escaleras con verdadero enojo, a veces le resultaba insoportable cuando su padre se ponía en plan «Tú no te casaras ni en un millón de años, ni siquiera tendrás una cita»

Y no es que no comprendiera las preocupaciones de su padre, era su hija, su princesa, su adoración, bastaba con ver lo sobreprotector que era con ella cuando estaba rodeada su sus _primos_.

-Genial- dejo caer su cuerpo sobre su cama.

Y es que ella, Midorima Yuuki era un alma libre, como su madre, adoradora del rock, ropa oscura, algunas vences clara, pero nunca rosa, tatuajes y perforaciones, cosas terroríficas, salir de fiesta, correr riesgos.

Vivir la vida, como si el mañana no existiera.

Así era Yuuki, también con una personalidad retorcida, gracias a sus tíos.

Pero eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de todos. No contando con su físico claro, alta, uno setenta, cuerpo desarrollado para alguien de su edad, piel blanca, ojos verdes y filosos, pero con un brillo de curiosidad y diversión, cabellos negros y lacios hasta la cintura.

Una chica hermosa, la perfecta combinación entre sus padres, meno,s claro está, en las personalidades.

-Necesito salir- dijo con cansancio y tomando su celular para mandar un mensaje. El cual fue respondido rápidamente por sus primos.

Otro día normal en la residencia del doctor Midorima Shintarou, solo falto su hijo, pero al fin y al cabo normal.

. . .

* * *

><p>¿Qué onditas amores? Bueno no, nadie es mi amor aquí *se larga a su esquina* o Si? *pone ojitos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia*<p>

Nueva idea, [Sostre está en proceso, falta poco para el siguiente cap.] ¿Qué les parece? No se, imagine algo así, desde que leo/participo en una de KHR y quise probar.

¿Alguien quiere participar? Digamente en un comentario y les manod la info que se necesita llenar :D

Los padres serian

-Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Midorima Shintarou y Takao Kazunari (un cupo disponible)

-Hananiya Makoto y Kiyoshi Teppei

-Kasamatsu Yukio y Kise Ryota.

-Aomine Daiki y Sakurai Ryo.

-Izuki Shun Imayoshi Shoichi (soy la única que los shippea? ;u; vamos serán hijos de Shoichi!).

-Hyuuga Jumpei y Aida Riko

-Momoi (madre soltera, o pueden crear su pareja, lo dejo a elección)

-Murasakibara Atsushi y Himuro Tatsuya

-Akashi Seijirou y Furihata Kouki

Tenia planeado el AoKi y el MuraAka, pues también me gusta, pero quiero que participen mas personas xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: _Dramas, salidas, y niños no buenos_**

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores, igual que la mayoría de Oc´s_

* * *

><p>Sus risas estridentes y divertidas se escucharon por toda la habitación.<p>

-¿Pasa algo?- su madre salió de la cocina con un delantal y una palita en mano.

-Puajajajaja- trato de aguantar la risa en un vano intento, la imagen de su madre y lo de hace unos momentos era demasiado para ella-Ay, ay no puedo con esto- se sostuvo el estómago como si así pudiera parar con sus risas.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- le pregunto a su esposo quien ahora estaba comiendo unos chocolates.

-Midochin siguio a Yuuchin en su cita- le contesto con su típica voz que da poca importancia a las cosas.

-¿Y cómo saben ustedes eso?- pregunto curioso.

-Pasamos frente a la heladería donde estaba Yuu-chan y su ex- pretendiente- dijo divertida y dejando las bolsas que tenía en manos sobre la mesa del comedor-El tío Midorima salió de la nada cuando ¡Shito abrazo a Yuu!- volvió a reír ahora más fuerte.

-No deberías reírte de las desgracias de Yuuki- le reprendió su medre.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Si hubieras estado no dirías lo mismo!- se quejo

-No te gustaría que tu padre hiciese lo mismo-

-...- dejo de reír, e internamente estaba más que nerviosa-_'si supieran'_- pensó para sí misma-Esta bien- dijo resignada.

Si sus padres supieran cuantas citas ha tenido, que no eran tantas como cierta rubia famosa. Su queridísimo padre los mataría, como haría cualquier otro de sus tíos con sus respectivas hijas.

Claro nadie como su tío Midorima, el sobrepasaba la línea de celos paternales, ya se podía imaginar las palabras de su _prima_ cuando se vieran.

_«Seré soltera hasta el último día de mi vida»_ sus acciones sobre actuadas y todo el drama incluido.

. . .

Llevaba en su cuarto más de una hora, algo realmente extraño considerando que ella solo podía permanecer en su casa durante una media hora sin romper o ser corrida por alguien.

Pero que su padre arruinara su preciada cita con el chico más popular y guapo de todo Seirin, sin contar con su querido _primo_ Kou.

-…- Recordó sus buenos momentos en Seirin junto a su primo y demás amigos, que aunque en primera instancia el chico parecía callado, serio y recatado, era todo lo contrario cuando él se encontraba con sus amigos y ella. Era rebelde, impulsivo. Y no era nena cuando se trataba de tomar.

Sonrió con malicia.

Recordando la primera vez que le había visto con algunas copas de más, y su actitud le dejaron con la boca abierta y la mente corriendo a mil con las oportunidades de joderle la vida. Porque para que negar lo innegable, ella adoraba fastidiar a todos, **todos**, sean sus amigos o familiares. Claro ejemplo su padre, su hermano y Kou o K como le gustaba llamarlo.

Tomo su celular y escribió rápidamente un mensaje, del cual recibió respuesta en menos de cinco segundos.

Volvió a sonreír. Se dirigió a su armario y saco algo de ropa.

. . .

Era temprano lo sabía, no estaba cansada pero quería poder salir de su casa de una buena vez por todas.

Ocho de la noche y todo tranquilo sus padres habían salido por trabajo, nuevamente. Se había acostumbrado a ser cuidada por sus tíos y estar sin sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces extrañaba en sobre manera a sus padres, pero las cosas eran así y agradecía las semanas en que podía pasar tiempo con ellos.

Escucho su celular con aquella melodía que había destinado a cierta personita, checo el mensaje y sonrió, contesto y se dirigió al baño.

Un baño refrescante donde todo su estrés se iba por el desagüe, salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y se dirigió al closet, pasando por alto su linda ropa de niña recatada y tomando del fondo algún conjunto, que seguramente le quedaría de muerte.

Se maquillo tranquilamente, colores tenues y nada llamativos, le daban un poco de realce pero con su aspecto natural.

Se vistió con aquella falda corta en color azul marino, con un poco de vuelo, una blusa a rayas azules y blancas con un escote en la parte trasera llegando a mitad de espalda, una de las mangas cayendo por su hombro delicadamente, y sus tan amados y queridos zapatos con una punta del 12 en color negro.

El conjunto se amoldo a su cuerpo perfectamente dando aquel toque de sensualidad que le caracterizaba, sin llegar a lo vulgar. Se colocó la peluca de cabellos negros y rizados, sus lentillas doradas. Y todo listo.

Ella ya no era Kise Rina, era una chica normal de nombre Kasamatsu Catherina, alguien alocada, sensual, llena de coquetería y atrevida, lista para salir de fiesta.

Para su suerte hoy no tendría que salir por el balcón de su cuarto.

. . .

Se encontraba caminando por un parque cercano a su casa, era muy temprano para que el regresara, y no es que le encantara escuchar las riñas que su padre le ponía, pero simplemente le encantaba salir. Pero para su mala suerte el día de hoy sus amigos decidieron ir a sus casas temprano, como los niños buenos que **no** eran.

Suspiro nuevamente y se sentó en una de las bancas de aquel parque. Su celular vibro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo saco.

Leyó el mensaje y lo analizo, salir con _ellos_ o regresar temprano a casa.

Bien no tenía elección, se sacrificaría y saldrías con _ellos._

Tomo camino hacia el lugar donde tenía su preciada motocicleta.

. . .

Saliendo de la ducha observo su celular en la mesita de noche y observo el mensaje, sonrió y se dirigió a su armario. Sacando un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa a cuadros azules y blancos, sus converse rojos y su amado gorro en color gris dejando ver solo las puntas en negro de sus rosas cabellos.

-Voy a salir- su madre estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con algunos documentos a su alrededor.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto observando lo guapo que estaba su querido hijo.

-Con unos amigos, no me esperes despierta… y descansa un poco ¿Si?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre y le abrazaba por la espalda- No te sobre esfuerces- le dio un beso tierno y lleno de cariño sobre sus rosados cabellos.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre- le dijo tomando una de sus manos.

-Lo se… Somos unas guapuras que están locos por ti- rio con alegría- Nos vemos- la soltó pero antes le volvió a besar.

-Cuídate-

-Claro-

Salió y camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de uno de sus amigos universitarios. Entro como si fuese su propia casa y tomo la HARLEY DAVIDSON SPORTSTER 1200.

-Papá llego, bebé- dijo como si le estuviera hablando a una persona real. Se montó y salió de aquella casa.

. . .

Salió del baño, con su pijama y cabello seco. Se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su madre cómodamente sentada viendo una película. Se sentó junto a él, y observo por unos diez minutos el filme.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo dando un pequeño bostezo.

-¿No es demasiado temprano?- pregunto viendo el reloj de la pared.

-Estoy cansada… Y si llego a escuchar algo más sobre mi soltería me largo a casa del tío Sei- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, y Kazunari no era idiota, aquello ya había sucedido. Su hija a los hermosos y tiernos siete añitos se había ido **sola** a casa del peli rojo.

-Bien, bien- le revolvió los negros cabellos- Descansa- y le beso en la frente.

-Tu igual- le beso la mejilla y se levantó, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala se detuvo y dijo- Por cierto- su madre la observo- Al final, el principal muere- corrió rumbo a las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Adoraba arruinar finales, y cualquier otra cosa.

Cerro la puerta con seguro, no es que la privacidad en su casa fuese nula, simplemente era por si las dudas.

Se cambió rápidamente. Unos pantalones negros entubados, con una camisa azul de mandas hasta los codos, unas botitas café claro sin tacón y unas cuantas pulseras. Simple, cómodo, perfecto para ella, sin maquillaje, puesto que lo odia.

Salio al balcón de su recamara, que conveniente era contar con un árbol, grande frondoso frente a esta.

Llegando al suelo salto la cerca de su casa, y camino tranquilamente hasta donde le esperaba cierto peli rosa.

. . .

La noche apenas iniciaba… para ellos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Ámenme (?) Ok no, pero pues al menos un poco de cariño para esta pobre persona *pone ojos de cachorrito* Bueno ya. Me centre más en los que pienso son mas de fiestas (?) Y claro la hija de Mura-kun.<p>

Bueno, bueno.

Si alguien más quiere participar quedan disponibles.

KiyoHana

HyuugaxRiko (¿Alguen sabe cómo se abrevia?)

Y el hermano de Yuuki (MidoTaka)

Solo quedan dos puestos, pero falta una chica para que me diga a quien quiere ;A; (Espero veas esto)

Nos leemos!

*A mayor cantidad de comentarios, mayor inspiración*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**_** Una noche más para recordar.**_

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respetivos autores, los Oc´s igual de los cuales solo unos me pertenecen._

_Canción: American Authors - Best Day Of My Life_

* * *

><p>El buen ambiente se percibía desde la entrada. Y dentro del local, como era siempre que iban, ver a los chicos y chicas bailando, algunos con alguna bebida en mano.<p>

Todo perfecto, excepto para ella que tenía que esperar por sus dos amigos que todavía no llegaban. Se notaba a leguas que tenía unas ganas tremendas de entrar y poder divertirse un poco.

-Calma- le dijo su acompañante. Yamato Yuto, o Yu como le gustaba llamarlo, único hijo de su tía Momoi, no era alguien musculoso, era más bien delgado pero su metro ochenta y seis, lo hacían alguien imponente, sus rosas cabellos con puntas en negro, largos, ondulados y rebeldes, un alma alegre, juguetona, y sobretodo observador.

El ruido de una motocicleta llamo su atención, y vieron a sus amigos bajar del vehículo.

Rina tratando de acomodar su falda, en la cual Kou se tuvo que medio sentar para no dejar nada al descubierto, y su cabellera negra por el casco.

-¡Dios! Rina, te odio- le dijo con dramatismo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado, bebé?- sonrió divertida.

-¿No ves?- con un ademan señalo su cuerpo dejando en claro que aquel conjunto de ropa le quedaba de maravilla- Hola Yu- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu K, no podías apresurar a nuestra querida Rina- le dijo al tiempo que le daba con el puño en el hombro a modo de saludo.

-Se mas agradecida, pudimos llegar una hora más tarde- regreso el golpe de manera leve.

Kou, hijo de sus tíos Tetsu y Taiga, cabellos azules cortos, lacios y disparejos, a excepción de aquel mechón rojizo que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la barbilla de lado derecho, con aquellos ganchos que siempre podías ver en el chico, formando una _x_ en colores azul y rojo, de aspecto serio y callado, pero con amigos y uno que otro _primo_ alguien rebelde, impulsivo, cosas que por supuesto sus padres no sabían, y no se enterarían.

-¡Bueno ya! Vamos entremos, ¡no tenemos toda la vida!- tomo de la mano a Yu y lo jalo dentro de aquel antro. No sin antes pasar por seguridad.

Y no es que alguno fuese mayor de edad. Lo que pasaba es que Rina y Yuuki tenían grandes contactos en el mundo.

Si, mundo. Las dos chicas eran tan sociables a donde quiera que fueran, y en los viajes familiares siempre llegaban con uno que otro nuevo amigo, que a su vez tenían grandes contactos. Además de que los cuatro contaban con una gran altura.

. . .

Y todo en el ambiente era perfecto, Rina con sus conquistas en la pista de baile, Yuto con sus conquistas en la barra y nunca dejando de lado la cerveza. Yuuki evitando que Kou tomara, no quería que los otros dos se enteraran del pequeño secreto del su querido amigo de cabellos celeste, aun.

Aparte de eso, el bailar con Rina algunas veces y platicar con los chicos que se le acercaban, era lo mejor.

Además de que Kou se juntaba con algunos chicos que conocía y sus pláticas de temas que a ella verdaderamente no le importaban.

Pero en determinado momento lo vio.

Shito Yamamoto, sentado junto a sus amigos. Se acercó para disculparse y aclarar lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás con su padre, pero se detuvo en seco cuando alcanzo a escuchar de lo que hablaban en aquel grupo.

-Hubiera sido fácil, pero su padre apareció- decía el de cabellos azules a sus amigos- En unas cuantas citas más, y ella seria mía- Yuuki apretó los puños.

-¡Hombre! No lo puedo creer, ¡Yuuki Midorima no sale con nadie!- le grito uno sus amigos.

-Yo soy alguien- altanero y lleno de un ego infinito.

La Midorima sonrió de medio lado. ¿Quién se creía aquel estúpido pedazo de basura para jugar con ella?

¿Se nota la convivencia con sus tíos favoritos?

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su querido primo Yu, lo tomo de la mano, importándole con quien se encontraba y lo llevo a la barra, en una parte donde estratégicamente Yamamoto les pudiera ver.

-¿Qué paso pequeña?- le pregunto el mayor.

-Ayúdame- llevo sus brazos al cuello del peli rosa y acerco peligrosamente su rostro al del más alto, que ni lento ni perezoso coloco ambos brazos sobre la cintura de la chica.

-¿De quién nos vengamos?- pregunto divertido.

-Del idiota con el que tuve media cita- le dijo sonriendo con coquetería cuando supo captada la atención del peli azul.

. . .

Kou observaba todo desde su cómodo lugar en una mesa alejada. Le divertía en sobre manera como podía llegar a actuar su querida prima, tomo un sorbo de la cerveza abandonada de su azabache compañera.

-¿Qué hacen?- escucho la voz de Rina a su lado.

-Venganza- dijo tomando otro trago a la botella.

-Ya veo…- la pelinegra estaba cansada, había bailado durante unas dos horas sin descanso y dejando a los chicos con ganas de mas, razón por la cual algunos la siguieron, pero al ver a Kou y sus imponentes 1.85, dejaron todo por la paz.

Minutos pasaron observando como los otros dos coqueteaban sin descaro alguno.

Pero en algún momento Kou se había levantado de la mesa y se había largado, Rina, cuando cayó en cuenta de aquello, le busco por todas partes.

Fue cuando lo vio, el callado y frio Kagami Kuroko Kou, con un grupo de cuatro chicas, y el en el centro, con una sonrisa de aquellas que te regalan los típicos chicos guapos y coquetos, que saben perfectamente cómo aprovechar sus dotes. Y cuando su primo casi beso a una de ellas muy cerca de los labios, todo fue aún más extraño.

No supo si reír por ver al estoico chico actuar como todo un Don Juan, o simplemente llamar a Yuuki para que detuviera aquello, que de alguna manera le resultaba tétrico.

Observo a donde se encontraba la de ojos verdes y Yuto, al parecer el tal Shito le iba a reclamar algo a la chica.

Momento de actuar.

-Yuuki~- separo a la mencionada del peli rosa y se le pego al brazo- Vamos~ me prometiste bailar- voz celosa y coqueta.

-Lo siento, bebé- le siguió el juego- En un momento iré-

-Pero mira~- apuntó a donde se encontraba el peli azul.

-Maldición- se apresuró, y seguida de los otros dos fueron donde el peli azul.

Pasando frente a su ex-pretendiente e ignorándolo por completo.

Y es que Kou no había bebido lo suficiente para caer en la ebriedad, pero si como para dejar salir su lado oscuro.

-Kou-kun vamos- una de las chicas con quién se encontraba el peli azul se le acerco demasiado para el gusto de Yuuki.

_'Celos de hermana'_ se dijo mentalmente.

-Kou-kun~- una voz melodiosa y que ella odiaba verdaderamente, fue lo que necesito para separar a su amigo de esas chicas.

Yu se encargó de sacar a su amigo del lugar.

Ninguno estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para terminar cantando por la acera, pero vamos ¿Que es la vida sin diversión?

. . .

Dos de mañana, las calles vacías, algunos autos transitando, y un cuarteto medio afinado cantando y riendo como sí la vida les sonriera todos los días.

_~ (Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

_(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

_(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)_

_(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)_

_I hear it calling_

_Outside my window_

_I feel it in my soul ~_

Risas fuertes, llegando casi al extremo de las carcajadas, pies tambaleantes, voces alegres, brazos por los cuellos. Diversión al máximo.

Juventud extrema.

Una cabina fotográfica, cuatro personas dentro, algo más para recordar.

. . .

Subió por el árbol, y abrió lentamente la ventana del balcón, seguía tarareando una canción desconocida, cuando se quitó su ropa y se colocó un short y la playera de hombre con la que siempre dormía.

Tenía que dormirse ya, manara sería un odioso día de escuela.

. . .

Saco las llaves de su casa, por costumbre camino silenciosamente, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, cambiándose a su cómoda pijama, quitándose el maquillaje, y dejándose envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

. . .

-Hermano, no sabía que tenías esos gustos- el chico que le abrió la puerta comento divertido.

-Cierra la boca Ao- le saco el dedo medio y ambos entraron en la casa- Es mi primo-

-Oh, lo siento amigo- choco puños con el peli azul.

-Toma- Yuto le lanzo un manta y una almohada-Puedes dormir en el sofá, lo siento viejo es lo mejor-

-Mejor que los regaños de mi padre- sonrió y se dirigió a la sala.

. . .

Una noche más, normal y sin mayores problemas que una patrulla persiguiéndolos.

Pero al fin y acabo normal. Ya mañana sería otro día, nuevas locuras y uno que otro regaño.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p>Claro cuatro jóvenes cantando a las dos de la mañana y que no terminen siendo perseguidos por una patrulla o algún oficial sería extraño xDD Bueno, eso fue todo por el día de hoy.<p>

Espero leer sus sensuales comentarios.

[El capítulo de Søstre está en proceso]


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Capítulo 4: **_**Lunes, mal inicio de semana.**_

* * *

><p>El hermoso día de inicio de semana, las aves cantando, las calles llenándose de personas conforme el tiempo avanzaba, carros transitando más y más, los autobuses y trenes llenándose, personas de un lado a otro. Familias despertando… o al menos intentándolo.<p>

En una mansión, porque aquello por nada ni nadie podía ser considerado una _casa normal_, lo vieras por donde lo vieras era una mansión.

Una cabellera roja estaba oculta bajo las mantas.

-Hora de despertar- escucho la suave voz de su madre tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Un momento- su voz soñolienta y con indicios de querer volver al hermoso mundo de los sueños.

-Azure- el reproche en la voz de su madre.

-Ya voy- con presa se levantó de la cama, arreglo -lo mejor que pudo- sus cabellos y salió de la habitación.

-Tu padre ya se fue a trabajar- le beso la frente con cariño y dio una vuelta.

-¿Qué? No pude despedirme de él, porque no me despertaste antes- hizo pucheros ante lo informado por el castaño.

-Es la cuarta vez que vengo a levantarte- pudo apreciar perfectamente la sonrisita divertida que tendría su madreen estos momentos- Siempre me pregunto con qué te mantienes despierta hasta tarde-

-...- ella solo volteo la mirada al pequeño desastre de la evidencia tirada por cualquier parte- Leo…- contesto rápidamente y volvió a su habitación.

-Ajam- Kouki se detuvo frente a las escaleras- Vístete, rápido o llegaras tarde- inicio el descenso y escucho un gritito por parte de su hija al ver la hora.

. . .

Ella no necesitaba que nadie la despertase, la mayoría de las veces o simplemente los días que no comenzaran con L, es que simplemente esos días parecía como si la cama, las sabanas y la almohada hicieran un complot en contra suya y se pegaran a su cuerpo. Pero claro también era culpa de aquellos videojuegos con los que siempre se desvelaba en fin de semana.

-Shizuka, cariño despierta- escucho la voz de su madre, calmada, serena, pero sintió mayor tentación por dormir cinco minutos más, haciéndose volita bajo sus sabanas.

-Un momento- contesto cerrando los ojos nuevamente y volviendo a dormir.

-Despierta, ya es tarde- la voz de su padre, más imponente que la primera, le hizo abrir los ojos, más no se levantó, ni movió un musculo- Shizuka-

-Un momento- algo iba mal, sentía se cuerpo cansado, le dolía el vientre… Era mentira ¿verdad?

-¿Te desvelaste otra vez?- su madre había vuelto a hablar- Vamos cariño, yo seré quien te deje en la escuela.

-No…- susurro con dolor abrazándose- No quiero ir-

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- su madre se notaba preocupada.

-¿Papá sigue a fuera?-

-Sí, aquí estoy, ¿estás bien?- no es que quisiera asustarlos, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada.

-Mamá…- voz lastimera y dolorida.

-Ya entiendo… Shouichi fuera- escucho la plática entre sus padres y poco después se abrió su puerta- ¿Un te?- ella solo asintió, pero antes le dijo a su madre que le ayudara a llegar a baño.

. . .

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?- su padre leía el periódico mientras ella y su madre comían tranquilamente.

-Inna dijo que pasaría por mí- contesto para seguidamente morder un poco a su pan.

-Ya veo- se volvieron a sumir en un silencio, pero no había nada más incómodo que iniciar la mañana y ver a tus padre devorarse en la cocina.

_Flash Back_

Despertó con el sonido de su alarma, y por más que no quisiera levantarse tendría que si no quería escuchar los gritos de sus padres, sobre que era muy tarde.

Se levantó y peino sus cabellos azul marino, su pálida piel estaba en perfectas condiciones sin el menor signo de ojeras o cansancio en alguna parte del rostro, puesto que ella contario a sus primos siempre dormía lo necesario, no es que no disfrutara de los pequeños placeres de la visa, no es que no le gustaran las fiesta, solo que no se sentía de ánimos aquella noche como para hacer desastre con la bola del _disastro_ con pies que eran ellos.

Se colocó su uniforme, corroboro el último mensaje que había recibido de su prima la noche anterior, y salió de sus cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

-Buenos días- saludo como era típico de ella, una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada se endulzaba tenuemente, pero nada la preparo par aquello.

-Ah~ Dai-Daiki- se quedó helada al ver a su madre, con la camisa levanta, y su padre comiendo aquella blanca piel.

-Ryou…-susurros y gemidos.

-¡Mamá!- grito en una voz demasiado aguda para ser la suya.

Se madre se quedó helada, y con los colores subiendo por su rostro, y su padre de igual forma, pero con la excepción de que solo se sonrojo levemente.

-¡Lo siento!- escucho gritar al castaño cuando se estaba acomodando sus ropas igual que el peli azul.

-Deberías llamar a la puerta- contesto con indiferencia Aomine.

-No eres precisamente el indicado para decir eso- le recordó las veces que el había entrado sin permiso a su cuarto-_Creo que necesitare algo para borrar esto_- agradecía al menos no haberlos encontrado en algo más vergonzoso que aquello, como a cierta chica de cabellos negro y ojos verdosos. El sueño y flojera habían quedado olvidados por completo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Quién podría olvidar aquello, más cuando solo había pasado unos minutos.

El timbre sonó, y ella se levantó rápidamente.

-Me voy, nos vemos al rato- salió como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera se despidió de sus padres, necesitaba poder eliminar aquello de su archivo.

-¿Continuamos?- pregunto sugerente el moreno.

-¡Daiki!- chillo Sakurai rojo a más no poder.

. . .

-Buenos días Nobue- sonrió nerviosamente una chica de ojos cafés, igual a su cabello.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al ver como la castaña se encontraba nerviosa.

-Mi mamá preparo mi _bento_- sonrió nerviosamente al señalar la cajita que había dejado abandonada a un lado de la entrada a la residencia Aomine.

-¿Pensé que Yuusei se había quedado en tu casa?- dio unos pasos lejos de la caja que parecía emanar un aura oscura.

-Sí, pero mi mamá solo acepto que hiciera el desayuno- dijo con pesadez tomando la caja con sumo cuidado.

-Si comes eso morirás- le dijo seriamente.

No era por ser malas con Riko, pero era bien sabido por todos los cercanos a la mujer, que ella ni Satsuki, sabían cocinar y podían producir desmayos con su comida.

-Lo se…- lagrimitas falsas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Yuusei me las pagara, debía de haber convencido a mi mamá- lloro dramáticamente.

-Claro, por eso les dijiste a tus padres que te ayudo a estudiar- la miro por el rabillo del ojos- Deberías dejar de ocultar lo que hace-

-No es nada malo- tiro aquella cajita en un bote cercano- Solo es pasar el rato patinando, y participar en algunos concursos-

-¿Qué pasa cuando se lastime?-

-Lo pensaremos cuando suceda, Yuu me apoya- dijo haciendo el signo de paz, a lo cual la peli azul solo suspiro.

. . .

_**Ryusuke ha iniciado una conversación**_

_-¿Se enteraron de lo que le pasó a Yuu?-_

_-Yo le ayude en el antro, el chico tenia cara de querer molerme-_

_-¿Cómo esta Yuu-chan? Me siento mal, por ella-_

_-Nadie se mete con mi hermana-_

_-El hermano celoso al ataque, ¡cuidado chicos!-_

_-No estarías así si fuese tu hermana-_

_-Cállate Zanahoria- _

_-¡Oigan! Nos desviamos del tema-_

_-Es verdad, recuerden las sabias y absolutas palabras de mi padre_

_-Nadie se mete con las mujeres de la familia… y sale vivo-_

* * *

><p><em>Continuara…<em>

¡Hola! Lo siento por Shizuka, pero ya lo había escrito y me dio flojera reescribirlo xD

Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos luego.


End file.
